


“Take what you need.”

by midnightshon



Series: midnightshon's #Fictober2018 [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, FICTOBER2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: My first wheesa fic. Again, thanks to fictober, I was able to flesh it out. Yay me.





	“Take what you need.”

It was a little after 5 in the morning when she felt the mattress shift. Followed by the dipped of her side of the bed was a warm body hovering over her, a kiss to the side of her neck, and a ‘good morning’. Wheein hummed in response, tilting her head a little as more kisses landed on her neck, up her jawline, ending at that spot near her earlobe.

 

Wheein would’ve gone back to sleep, but then she looked at the clock at the bedside table. Internally groaning, she shook the girl on top of her. “What time is your flight again?” There was no response. For a moment, Wheein thought she had gone to sleep, until she felt the girl nuzzling on her shoulder. She tried again. “Hyejin, your flight.”

 

Hyejin buried her head deeper into Wheein’s shoulder, murmuring something about her not going to be late.

 

“Okay, but you still need to wake up now. You haven’t packed.” Wheein followed her words by poking Hyejin’s side, ensuring that the girl would not fall asleep again.

 

She got it. It was still early and it was cold outside. Hyejin hates cold. Having to wake up early in the morning only to go out there being in the cold is not exactly Ahn Hyejin’s preference of an ideal morning. She had been dreading about this flight since she first got the call the previous week. Her not yet packing her luggage was one of the many evidences of her reluctant. Yet still, the flight was in—what, 4 hours? 3?

 

Wheein jabbed her side some more until she felt Hyejin wriggling away. The girl lifted up her head and held Wheein’s gaze. There was something foreign in the way she was looking at her. Part of it reminded Wheein of the younger version of Hyejin who would object doing something she did not like but was forced to anyway, but the other part… Wheein was not sure. She was not familiar with it; she had only seen it once. Last night.

 

“Help me packing,” Hyejin decided, finally, interrupting Wheein’s train of thought. “I’m gonna brush my teeth first.”

 

It did not take long. Hyejin had prepared the clothes she would bring for this trip; she just had not arranged them in her luggage. Wheein assisted her by folding half the clothes she took out from her wardrobe, while Hyejin did the rest. She handed the folded clothes to Hyejin, noticing how Hyejin had been silent throughout.

 

That until the girl groaned, failing to fit another piece of clothes in. She took it and weighed it in her hand. “Maybe I don’t need this,” she pondered on it. Putting it on the bed, she took out another. “Or maybe this?”

 

Wheein tilted her head. “You won’t be there long, will you? Just take what you need, not all of them.”

 

Hyejin regarded her with a look— _ that  _ look—then back at her luggage. It took her some time, but then she shifted her eyes to Wheein again and asked, “Can I take you then?”

 

“I…” Wheein was about to start, but immediately closed her mouth upon noticing a hint of a smile at the corner of Hyejin’s lips. Instead, she replied, “I can’t exactly fit in your luggage.”

 

At that, Hyejin squinted. She shrugged, casually fitting one of the clothes in her luggage, and said, “I was under the impression you could walk on your own. You know, beside me, being my date for the occasion.”

 

“Hyejin, we’ve talked about this.”

 

“You’ve talked,” Hyejin interrupted. “I have yet agreed or disagreed to any of it.” Long gone the playfulness in her voice, replaced by—what’s that?—anger. And fear...? A mixed of both.

 

Before Wheein could think of a reply, Hyejin had brought herself up, both hands on either side of Wheein’s, trapping her, but not really. Just as their relationship had been thus far. They had crossed that line beyond their friendship long ago, without ever actually discussing what was on the other line, what they would be to each other once there. Wheein leaned back, physically, just as she had by speaking her mind out loud to Hyejin the night before.

 

_ “Maybe we should stop doing this.” _

 

_ “Doing what?” _

 

_ “Consuming our friendship. Damaging it before it goes beyond repair.” _

 

Hyejin moved closer, as though being pulled by an invisible rope in Wheein’s direction. Her eyes were careful, never leaving Wheein’s as she leaned in closer, daring Wheein to pull back.

 

But here is the thing about being with Hyejin. She is irresistible. No matter how solid your resolve has been, it would always end up crumbling the moment Hyejin steps in your personal space.

 

Their lips met and Wheein felt herself leaning in closer as well.

 

Wheein could have been wrong. Perhaps, her resolve had not been solid to begin with. It was not that she wanted to stop seeing Hyejin; she was scared she would if they continued doing what they had been doing. She was scared that one day there would be someone more important to Hyejin, taking up more spaces in her life, and maybe then Wheein would end up like that one piece of clothes that did not make it to the luggage.

 

The kiss lasted for some time, leaving them both breathless. Wheein eased her hands that had been clutching on Hyejin’s pyjama, holding the other girl there, far enough so Wheein could breathe and think clearly.

 

“Will you be here when I come back?”

 

“Maybe.” Wheein shook her head. Not far away enough. “Maybe not. I don’t know.”

 

Hyejin nodded. She understood. “We still have that vacation going on in two weeks. If you still feel like going.”

 

“It would be a waste of a plane ticket otherwise.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Wheein cupped Hyejin’s face before giving the girl a peck on the mouth. “Now go shower. I’ll make us something for breakfast.”

 

Just as Hyejin walked toward the bathroom, Wheein noticed that the other piece of clothes Hyejin had taken out was now in the luggage, too. Somehow Hyejin had fitted it inside. Somehow she had made it work.

 

Maybe they could, too.

 

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> My first wheesa fic. Again, thanks to fictober, I was able to flesh it out. Yay me.


End file.
